


Apprivoise-moi

by AlenaAeterna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Regarde cette bête. Regarde cet animal que je suis devenu.Je me traine presque à tes pieds, comme un brave chien de retour chez son maître. Je ne suis bon qu'à supplier pour avoir un refuge et toi, tu m'en offres un sans poser de questions.Tu aurais dû me chasser mais tu ne l'as pas fait ; pourquoi ?[Challenge de Mars - Collectif NoName]
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory, Past James Bond/Madeleine Swann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Apprivoise-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages des films ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Univers : Après un hypothétique No Time To Die.
> 
> Note : Participation au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName sur le thème L'animal que je suis devenu, proposé par Nalou. T'arrive-t-il de ne pas te reconnaître, de perdre le contrôle de toi-même ? Cela m'est déjà arrivé et je crois que je n'en suis pas fière.
> 
> Note Bis : C'est la première fois que je tente cette écriture en Je/Tu sur un format plus grand qu'un drabble, je présente par avance mes excuses pour les maladresses.
> 
> Note Ter : J'ai hésité entre M et E pour le rating, il y a un tout petit lemon à un moment mais ce n'est pas du grand art.

Blessé. Trahi. Brisé. C'est celui qu'ils disent que je suis.

J'ai cru que tout serait si simple, qu'il me suffirait de partir. Il n'y a eu que ce pont, ces regards et ce dilemme. Toi d'un côté, elle de l'autre ; entre vous l'impression de voir Vesper me regarder avec désapprobation. J'ai choisi Madeleine pour retrouver ma liberté mais je me suis enfermé dans une autre sorte de cage. Je me suis passé mes propres chaînes au nom d'un sentiment qui n'existait pas. Ma première erreur a été de croire que je pourrais finir par l'aimer. La seconde de penser qu'elle me convenait, sans me méfier d'elle.

J'ai quitté le MI-6 sur un coup de tête. Seul Q a eu droit à une dernière visite parce que je voulais récupérer une voiture. Je lui ai donné une enveloppe en échange, avec ma lettre de démission et mes salutations envers tous mes collègues. J'ai appris que tu n'as pas apprécié la nouvelle de mon départ, sous prétexte que j'étais un « bon élément » malgré mon comportement « borné et à la limite de l'insubordination ». Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir entendu. C'est notre quartier-maître qui me l'a rapporté lors d'une dernière discussion au téléphone avant que je coupe définitivement tout lien avec les services secrets. Je l'ai fait à la demande de Madeleine qui craignait que je revienne au moindre appel. J'imagine que tu dois te dire que j'ai été trop naïf d'obéir et tu aurais raison. Mes retrouvailles avec Franz m'ont brouillé les idées, je devais fuir. Je n'écoutais plus qu'elle et je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort.

Cinq ans. Cinq longues années à vivre sans ordres, sans remontrances, sans l'adrénaline d'une mission. Cinq ans à ses côtés à sourire à des inconnus, à découvrir des pays, à penser que j'avais enfin un endroit où m'établir. Les informations que je suivais les premiers jours ont été remplacées par des baisers ou des promenades. Madeleine m'occupait comme elle le pouvait en détournant mon attention de tous les médias. Je ne m'arrêtais plus devant les journaux, je n'allumais plus la radio ou la télévision. Je me nourrissais d'émotions hypocrites qui me portaient malgré tout. Elle savait me distraire par de nombreux moyens et je cédais toujours. Les femmes sont mon point faible, je ne résiste pas à un corps désirable qui brûle pour moi.

Si tu veux rire, fais-le.

Comme tu le vois, je me suis trompé avec elle, elle m'a maintenu dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Quoi de mieux qu'un agent qui pense que sa patrie se débrouille sans lui ? Toutes ces nouveautés, ces armes technologiques, ces attaques d'un autre genre ; tout cela m'apparaît seulement maintenant. Si j'avais pu savoir que tu avais besoin de moi, je serais venu. Il est plus facile de dire les choses une fois qu'elles ont eu lieu mais je te demande de me croire. Je suis parti sans un regard en arrière, c'est vrai, mais je serais revenu au moindre appel de détresse, malgré ma démission. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je formulais le vœu de quitter le MI-6 et j'ai toujours rebroussé chemin. Un signe de ta part m'aurait suffi mais il n'y a eu que le silence.

Je ne nie pas avoir ma part de responsabilité. J'ai fermé les yeux sur les potentiels secrets de Madeleine pendant nos cinq années de vie commune. Je lui ai parlé du Chiffre, de Quantum, de Silva et de Blofeld – des noms qui ne lui étaient pas méconnus – mais j'ai tu l'importance de mes collègues. Elle a fait de son mieux pour ne jamais évoquer Q qu'elle a rencontré dans son établissement ou toi qu'elle a si brièvement croisé le jour où je t'ai laissé gérer le cas de Franz. Petit à petit, j'ai mis de côté mon passé d'agent secret pour me concentrer sur mon présent avec elle. J'étais conscient de ses défauts mais je ne voulais voir que ses qualités. Une nuit, elle m'a glissé à l'oreille son envie de fonder une famille. J'ai commencé à douter de mes propres volontés, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de songer au sens que je donne à ce mot. Ma famille c'est Q, Moneypenny, Tanner, les autres agents et toi. Elle et moi avons eu nos premières disputes à cause de mon refus puis tout a volé en éclat.

La trahison est toujours douloureuse.

Cette fois, elle l'était plus encore parce que j'ai fermé les yeux sur mes pressentiments. J'ai découvert les recoins les plus sombres du passé de Madeleine, avec ses secrets, ses failles et les projets complètement fous d'un homme insensé. J'ai plongé au cœur de certaines manipulations d'ADN et j'ai fait face aux travaux dont elle ne parlait jamais. Ils m'ont manipulé, torturé, utilisé à leur guise. Je n'étais plus qu'un cobaye avec une seule et unique pensée : je devais m'échapper au plus vite. J'ai réussi même si j'ai été long à m'en sortir. Je me suis ensuite promis de leur faire payer un par un ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. C'était devenu mon unique but, ma seule raison de me battre – il me fallait trouver un sens à mon existence.

Ma rencontre avec ma _remplaçante_ a été un électrochoc. J'ignore son nom, je sais juste qu'elle porte mon matricule. C'est douloureux de voir que l'on peut être remplacé, même en ayant conscience de ne pas être éternel. Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris de constater que mon absence n'était pas un obstacle au bon fonctionnement du MI-6. Tu as fait ton travail en acceptant de céder ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais vois-tu comme c'est ironique de laisser une femme se charger de mes missions ? J'étais l'agent volage aux multiples conquêtes : qui aurait cru qu'une femme aurait à jouer mon rôle ?

J'admets qu'elle est douée. Nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente pour aller au bout du boulot. J'avais ma vengeance et elle, sa mission. Un soir, pendant une planque, nous avons un peu parlé. Surtout elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait l'impression de m'avoir toujours côtoyé. Au MI-6, elle a appris beaucoup de choses sur moi. Q a ri de mes mauvais traitements sur ses gadgets, Tanner a évoqué la fois où j'ai « enlevé » la précédente M pour la sauver de Silva – sans succès – et Moneypenny l'a mise en garde contre mes fameux regards charmeurs. Cette femme m'a fait sourire, je ne pensais pas être encore dans le cœur de ces gens. J'ai compris à cet instant toute l'ampleur de mes erreurs : j'ai abandonné derrière moi une famille plus fidèle que Madeleine. J'ai osé demander ce que tu devenais et son visage s'est fait plus sérieux. Elle m'a dit que tu semblais porter le poids d'un lourd chagrin sur tes épaules, ce qui a fait écho à ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Une évidence s'est imposée à moi mais je l'ai repoussée pour poursuivre ma tâche.

Le scientifique et ses hommes de main sont morts, les uns derrière les autres. Nous avons fait notre travail et ma _remplaçante_ mérite de recevoir tous les honneurs. Elle n'a sûrement pas prononcé mon nom quand elle a fait son rapport, nous avions un accord à ce sujet. Pourtant, je suis presque sûr que tu as deviné mon implication comme elle n'a pas manqué de parler de Madeleine. Il paraît qu'elle et moi sommes devenus indissociables, dès que son prénom apparaît, tout le monde pense à moi. J'aimerais m'arranger pour que la situation change, je ne veux plus être lié à elle, pas après toute cette trahison.

Mais que faire maintenant ?

L'agent double zéro sept n'existe plus pour moi, c'est terminé. Il n'y a que James Bond, l'orphelin, désespérément seul et abandonné, le cœur en miettes. Je ne suis que haine et souffrance, j'ai envie de faire du mal. Je pourrais frapper, détruire, tuer sans justification ; je n'ai plus de mission, plus de pays à sauver, plus rien. Je n'ai que ces émotions violentes qui font de moi leur esclave, comme si je n'avais plus la faculté humaine de réfléchir.

Regarde cette bête. Regarde cet animal que je suis devenu.

Je me traine presque à tes pieds, comme un brave chien de retour chez son maître. Je ne suis bon qu'à supplier pour avoir un refuge et toi, tu m'en offres un sans poser de questions.

Tu aurais dû me chasser mais tu ne l'as pas fait ; pourquoi ?

J'attendais devant ton appartement, en faisant les cent pas comme un lion dans sa cage. Tu es arrivé au bout du couloir, tes clefs dans les mains, une lourde fatigue sur ton visage. Tu m'as vu et tu n'as rien dit. Tu as seulement ouvert la porte puis, d'un signe, tu m'as invité à entrer. Je n'ai pas hésité à suivre ton ordre muet, les vieux réflexes sont toujours là, et tu as semblé soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler. Aucune phrase n'aurait eu sa place à cet instant. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mots pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas bouger. Tu m'as directement conduit dans ton petit salon et je me suis assis sur ton canapé comme un animal obéissant. J'ai entendu le bruit dans ta cuisine, tu es revenu avec de quoi boire et manger alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Nous avons pris ce repas dans le calme et avec beaucoup de gêne, tu as ensuite débarrassé nos affaires en me forçant – d'un seul coup d'œil – à rester tranquille. Tu es venu me rejoindre sur le canapé et je me suis mis à parler sans m'arrêter en confiant enfin tout ce que je gardais pour moi.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai fini par pleurer. Je me souviens seulement de tes bras autour de moi, de ma tête sur ton épaule. Mes larmes noient ta chemise mais tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi. Au contraire, tu resserres ton étreinte et tu me murmures de lâcher prise. Je crois que je réagis au son de ta voix, je libère ce qui dort sournoisement dans mon esprit. Mes sanglots deviennent plus forts, tes paroles plus douces. Tu m'appelles par mon nom, pour m'apaiser. Je prononce le tien comme une prière, _Gareth_ , m'accrochant à toi. Je suis brisé, si loin de ce double zéro sept parfois arrogant. Je suis faible mais tu ne me repousses pas, je suis faible mais tu m'enlaces comme si j'allais disparaître, je suis faible et tu veux me rendre plus fort.

J'entends une fêlure dans ta voix et je reprends pied dans la réalité. Par égoïsme, je n'ai pas prêté attention à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je me calme difficilement, je quitte à regret la chaleur de tes bras. Mon regard vient croiser le tien et j'y découvre une kyrielle d'émotions. Je ne lis aucune pitié dans tes yeux mais de la douceur, du chagrin, du soulagement, de la tendresse, de la compassion et de l'affection. Tes larmes sont là elles-aussi et je me reproche d'en être le responsable. Tu devines mes pensées et me sourit, de ce sourire qui étire un visage, si franc et chaleureux, mais teinté d'une sourde douleur.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, James.

— Je t'ai blessé. »

Tu nies, tu me cherches des excuses. Ta main trouve la mienne et la serre fortement. Les mots se meurent dans ma gorge, je suis touché par tous ces gestes que tu as envers moi alors que je t'ai abandonné. J'ai laissé Franz sur ce pont mais il n'est pas le seul à être resté en arrière. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été aussi lâche.

Le remord est le plus fort, M. Je ne veux plus avoir à lire autant de peine sur tes traits. Je délie nos mains jointes et me lève, essayant de ne pas penser à toutes mes erreurs. Mais tu ne rends pas les armes pour autant, je n'ai pas le temps de franchir la porte de ton salon que, déjà, tu m'as rattrapé. Ton élan te porte, mon dos heurte le mur alors que tes doigts se referment sur le col de ma chemise. Lequel de nous deux est le plus étonné par ce comportement désespéré ? Je t'observe et je remarque pour la première fois à quel point tes yeux sont bleus. C'est un océan dans lequel j'aimerais me plonger jusqu'à ne plus respirer, même si cette pensée me fait peur.

Dis-moi, Gareth, à quel moment es-tu devenu si important pour moi ?

Mes certitudes s'effondrent les unes derrière les autres depuis des jours. Je me remets en question à chaque moment qui passe mais cette fois-ci, je suis perdu. J'ai cru que le MI-6 était une famille de substitution, tu sembles être bien plus. Ton visage a hanté mes rêves depuis mon départ et j'ai supposé que ce n'était qu'un vague sentiment de culpabilité. J'ai été aveugle tout ce temps. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas admettre que je me mentais. Mais je dois accepter la vérité, le respect que j'éprouvais pour toi s'est changé en autre chose.

Tes mains n'ont pas lâché ma chemise, les miennes se posent sur tes hanches. Tu es surpris par mon audace, je le suis tout autant. Je sens que tu trembles légèrement à mon contact, j'ignore ce que je suis censé en déduire. Pour la deuxième fois, tu me souris ; je comprends que nous venons de franchir cette limite que nous nous imposons depuis le début. Je ne réfléchis plus, je n'attends plus. Je t'embrasse. Ta bouche contre la mienne est porteuse de promesses, tu ne t'enfuis pas et réponds à mon baiser. Tes lèvres ont le goût de l'espoir et de la rédemption. Je m'enivre de cette sensation qui me rappelle que je suis vivant. Nos souffles se mêlent, la passion m'embrase. Je t'embrasse encore et encore, comme si cet instant allait s'arrêter.

Nous restons l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot. Mes mains errent dans ton dos en de légères caresses, tes doigts jouent avec mes cheveux. Parfois, nos lèvres se retrouvent, les baisers s'échangent et je me sens enfin à ma place. Je suis heureux d'être là à tes côtés, je savoure ce moment qui me fait oublier que j'ai été trahi et j'aimerais que ce soit éternel. Mais tu me souffles que tu travailles demain et que tu dois dormir, ce que je comprends bien. Le pays a toujours besoin de toi, mais moi aussi, et je te vole un autre baiser tout en te tirant un sourire amusé.

« Tu m'autorises à prendre ton canapé ? »

Un rire s'échappe de tes lèvres et je me demande ce que j'ai pu dire de si drôle. Le bout de tes doigts s'attarde sur ma nuque alors que tu murmures que tu peux bien partager ton lit avec moi. Tu prends des risques avec cette proposition mais tu as de la chance ; je ne veux rien précipiter entre nous. Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je gâche tout dès les premières heures. Je te laisse aller prendre ta douche le premier, nous sommes chez toi et il faut que tu aies ta dose de repos avant de retrouver le MI-6. Tu reviens vite me voir et me montres où sont les affaires que tu as préparées pour moi. Je te remercie avec sincérité puis vais me détendre sous l'eau chaude. Tu es déjà à moitié endormi lorsque je franchis le seuil de ta chambre mais tu m'entends entrer et m'invite à m'allonger. J'ai en tête l'image d'un chien fidèle roulé en boule sur les couvertures, image qui se dissipe rapidement au contact de tes lèvres. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit en sachant que la mienne sera courte, je ne réussirai jamais à m'endormir alors que ta chaleur fait naître en moi une fièvre dévorante.

Tu dors si profondément, Gareth. Je perçois ton souffle près de mon visage et je t'observe. Tes volets ne cachent pas entièrement la lueur des lampadaires et cela me suffit pour te voir. Tu es apaisé, loin des problèmes de la nation et de tes agents. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis dans ton lit, j'étais si seul ce matin. Je repense à nos baisers et à toutes leurs conséquences. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour passer le temps, je rêve de construire quelque chose de vrai, pour une fois, et je peux m'imaginer un avenir avec toi. Peut-être que j'espère trop, j'ai toujours envisagé le monde en grand. Il n'y a cependant plus de barrières entre nous, je ne suis plus à tes ordres et tu n'as pas à craindre de m'envoyer sur le terrain. C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux dans cette situation, même si mes missions me manquent presque autant que tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais pas si les miracles existent mais tu en as fait un, tu as su m'apprivoiser. Je voudrais pouvoir équilibrer la balance et t'offrir un bonheur égal à celui que je ressens.

Tu te réveilles doucement mais tu ne parviens pas à être assez délicat. Le bras que j'ai passé autour de ta taille cette nuit est sans doute responsable. Je maudis le MI-6 de t'avoir pour chef et tu me sermonnes en prétendant que je suis jaloux. La vérité est plus difficile à accepter, j'ai seulement peur que ton départ me ramène à une réalité où notre soirée n'aurait été qu'une illusion. Tu me promets que la journée ne sera pas longue et tu serres ma main dans la tienne avant de t'en aller. Je souris face à cette étrange légèreté qui s'empare de moi puis je reprends mon sérieux. Même si notre tête-à-tête m'a plu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été dépendant de toi. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais je suis malgré tout persuadé d'avoir la même utilité qu'un animal de compagnie.

Cette pensée m'obsède pendant des heures, je tourne en rond dans ton appartement. Le repas de midi a été rapide, je me suis contenté d'un surplus d'hier soir. Pour ce soir, j'aimerais cuisiner pour toi mais je ne suis pas un grand chef. Tes placards contiennent le minimum nécessaire pour un homme seul mais je ne m'arrête pas à ce détail. J'ai vu assez d'ingrédients pour préparer des crêpes et j'ai le souvenir de ma mère que j'aidais quand j'étais enfant. La recette est simple mais je suis maladroit. Il me faut plus de temps pour casser des œufs que pour tirer avec un pistolet et je retiens un juron lorsque le sachet de farine m'échappe. Je m'empresse de tout nettoyer avant ton retour. Je suis d'ailleurs si occupé par mon ménage que je ne t'aperçois qu'au dernier moment.

« Est-ce que je dois t'appeler chef Bond ? ris-tu en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. »

J'ai trouvé l'un de tes tabliers et il porte désormais le résultat de mes quelques débordements.

« Amateur ce serait mieux.

— Ma cuisine s'en remettra, elle a l'habitude. »

Ton air désinvolte me rend mal à l'aise. Nous sommes là tous les deux, à parler avec une proximité que nous n'avions pas avant. Tout paraît naturel et je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de perdre la raison. Tu remarques mon hésitation et prends mon visage entre tes mains. Une expression sérieuse brille dans tes yeux alors que tu m'obliges à te regarder.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, James, parce que j'y pense aussi. Est-ce que c'est réel ? Est-ce que nous discutons tranquillement dans ma cuisine ? Est-ce que tu vas encore une fois disparaître ? Es-tu toujours certain de n'être qu'un animal ? Quel animal m'aurait embrassé comme tu l'as fait ? Quel animal aurait préparé le repas ? Tu n'es pas une bête, c'est un homme que j'aime. »

Ton aveu t'a échappé et je devine à ton embarras que ce n'était pas prévu. Tu recules en détournant les yeux. Est-ce que tu regrettes véritablement tes paroles ? Je ne peux pas être aussi expressif que toi, pour l'instant. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'ouvre aux autres. Mais il faut que je te retienne pour ne pas te perdre. Nous avons commis assez de fautes, chacun de notre côté, et je suis le plus coupable. Laisse-moi te donner une chance.

« C'est ce que nous avons en commun, Gareth. »

Mes mots sonnent creux à côté des tiens. Tu te retournes vers moi, je franchis les derniers pas. Tes lèvres sur les miennes sont brûlantes, tout autant que le désir que j'ai pour toi. Ta veste chute au sol sous la précipitation, tes mains m'enlèvent le tablier devenu gênant. Je veux te sentir contre moi, sans artifice. Pourtant, je suis le premier à cesser nos embrassades. Tu fronces les sourcils, sans comprendre la raison de mon éloignement, et je retiens ce rire insensé qui pourrait être mal interprété.

« Ne crois pas que je ne ressens rien. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle parce que ce n'est pas évident pour moi et tu t'adoucis face à ma gêne.

« Je ne te demande pas une grande déclaration, James, murmures-tu. Hier, j'étais sûr de ne jamais te revoir. Aujourd'hui, te voilà enfin. Tu es resté et c'est suffisant pour moi.

— Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus pour toi. Tu m'as offert un toit pour la nuit et …

— Et je serais prêt à t'en offrir un pour toutes les nuits à venir, m'interromps-tu. »

Il n'y a plus d'amusement, tu es sérieux. Je suis bouleversé par cette sincérité mais je ne te montre rien. Tu prends ma main dans la tienne et m'emmène vers ta chambre. Je retrouve la douceur de ta bouche, la saveur de tes baisers. Je m'empresse de t'ôter ta chemise et ton pantalon, tu t'acharnes sur ma ceinture qui refuse de céder. Je ris enfin et t'aide à me mettre à nu.

Je prends le temps de graver dans ma mémoire chaque détail de ton corps. Je devine, à ton expression, que tu as honte de tes cicatrices. J'ai lu le dossier de ta captivité, je sais que chacune de ces marques est une preuve de ta valeur et de ton courage. Ne cache rien, Gareth, elles sont ton histoire. J'accepte les miennes parce qu'elles me rappellent celui que je suis vraiment et j'aimerais que tu sois plus tendre envers toi-même. J'effleure chaque aspérité de ta chair. J'embrasse tout ce qui te définit. Mes lèvres sont sur les tiennes, sur ta gorge, ton torse, tes cuisses. Je découvre ton corps, le corps d'un homme, et une certaine fébrilité s'empare de moi.

J'ai menti à Silva, sur son île. Je ne voulais pas lui faire penser qu'il aurait le dessus. Mais je te dois la vérité. Tu es le premier homme à m'avoir. Le premier à m'embrasser, le premier à me caresser, le premier pour qui j'éprouve du désir. Mon regard parle pour moi et tu me guides dans mes gestes. Je pars à la conquête de chaque point sensible de ta chair, du plus petit au plus grand. Je suis satisfait d'entendre un gémissement s'échapper de ta gorge et je poursuis mon œuvre entre tes jambes. Tu te contrôles mieux que moi, tu refuses de te laisser aller et tu ramènes mon visage à la hauteur du tien. Tes yeux brillent sous le plaisir et j'accepte d'en être l'unique coupable.

Je te fais savoir ce que je désire vraiment et tu en es surpris. Tu me demandes si c'est ce que je veux et je te réponds que je n'ai aucun doute. Je suis à toi sous bien des aspects, je pense même que je l'ai toujours été depuis que tu es entré dans mon existence, et j'aimerais enfin que mon corps aussi t'appartienne. Tu me promets de ne pas me brusquer, j'ai confiance en toi. Ta tendresse est un baume sur mon cœur, tu guettes chacune de mes réactions, tu m'embrasses dès que tu crains ma douleur. Tes doigts tracent un chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale, glissent entre mes fesses. Je me crispe sans le vouloir, tu caresses mon sexe en retour. Tes mains sont agiles, sur moi et en moi. Il te faut du temps avant de me juger prêt mais la pénétration n'en est pas moins inconfortable. Je m'habitue à ta présence et à ta douceur. Je gémis ton nom comme une litanie, tes coups de rein m'emportent vers un plaisir de plus en plus grand. Tu prononces mon prénom et je te regarde, nos mains se lient sur le drap.

L'orgasme me fauche le premier. Tu t'abandonnes en moi peu de temps après.

Je te garde contre moi un long moment, par peur de voir que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve qui se dissipera. Tu me dis que tu es là, tu me rassures comme tu le peux. Je te taquine en te proposant une douche, tu acceptes avec un sourire. Je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée, je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts errer sur ta peau alors que l'eau coule sur nous. Mon corps est endolori mais je me sens comblé, plus heureux que ces dernières années à jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le mien.

« J'espère que tu as faim, Gareth. »

Je me plais à prononcer ton prénom. La dernière fois, tu n'étais pour moi que M ou Mallory, il n'y avait que du respect et de l'obéissance. J'ai encore du mal à croire en cette intimité entre nous, c'est si irréaliste après tout ce que nous avons traversé. Tu finis de te sécher avec un sourire amusé avant de me lancer un regard brûlant.

« Tu m'as mis en appétit, James. »

Le double sens ne m'échappe pas, lequel dois-je prendre en compte ? Ton estomac décide à ma place en exprimant bruyamment son besoin de se nourrir. Accorde-moi le temps de faire cuire les crêpes et nous pourrons passer à table. En entrant dans la cuisine, tu ramasses ta veste toujours au sol et je remets le tablier que tu t'étais empressé de m'enlever. Pendant que la poêle chauffe lentement, tu te glisses dans mon dos et m'enlace. Je ferme les yeux, apaisé.

Je te murmure ces trois mots que tu mérites d'entendre. Tu me serres plus fort contre ton torse.

Ils m'ont dit blessé, trahi, brisé. Je ne le suis plus. L'animal en moi s'est tu, il n'y a plus que l'homme. Un homme enfin en paix, parce que tu es là. Le monde peut bien s'effondrer, j'ai trouvé l'endroit où je dois être.

Dans tes bras.


End file.
